rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyrius
Cyrius Serious is a Zarosian Dream of Mah who is the last Praedonum-Mah Cyrius is roleplayed by Jack The Mad. After a long history with Zaros, he joined the Godless so he could spy on their efforts and even get a bit more peace from his other Zarosians. He never told the other Zarosians he was still with them to ensure his secret be kept. He later left the Godless without telling them, he just disappeared. Cyrius has a hatred for anything Saradominist due to Saradominists practically ruining his life during the 3rd and 4th ages. Cyrius is often haunted by a nightmare he had while his ship was docked beside the Freneskae volcano, he believes he shared a dream with Mother Mah, but he isn't sure completely. Cyrius is unclear to his goals. Cyrius at times is known to betray his fellow Zarosians, but he does this in the benefit of Zaros himself. Cyrius belles sometimes his fellow Zarosians are too caught up in their worshipping of Zaros that they aren't being productive, so, he will betray them. He will sometimes steal things from them, even attack them. Bear in mind that he only does this to benefit the Zarosian cause and it does hurt him to betray his allies. Cyrius is not a worshipping type, he never did worship Zaros. You will not see him praying to a Zarosian symbol. He doesn't believe that Zaros really wants to be worshipped, he and Zaros both just want things to be done. He follows Zaros for the simple reason that he agrees with him, this might make him the ideal follower. Or, this could make him the next Zamorak or Sliske, according to those who are Zarosian and don't like him. Overall, Cyrius is Zarosian, no matter what he does. Biography Very Humble Beginnings (2nd Age) On one dark night, during a very large earthquake and a storm, two Crudelis-Mah, Crevor and Matrema performed a ritual to create a son who they planned to name Cyrius. Cyrius was born with Matrema's metallic grey skin, and Crevor's blood red eyes. Cyrius's father, Crevor, was a horrible and cruel man. His mother, Matrema, was forced to marry him because he was the leader of the Crudelis-Mah tribe. One night, Cyrius and Matrema were fighting and eventually Matrema was killed. The Crudelis-Mah tribe's settlement was later raided by the Praedonum-Mah pirates. Cyrius was found, abandoned by Crevor in the house by the Praedonum-Mah, Derilich. A Pirate's Life For Me (2nd Age) Cyrius was adopted by the Praedonum-Mah tribe, a gang of pirates on a massive ship. He grew very close with Derilich. They constantly warred with their enemies, the Inflatus-Mah tribe. He knew he wasn't his actual father, but they both acted like father and son. Cyrius as a child was the cabin boy. He prepared food, cleaned, things such as that. Cyrius had two friends, one of them was Malstrom who was only 2 years younger than him and in combat often used brute force, another one was one who was the same age as Cyrius named Korvan. Cyrius, as a child, decided to help his crew when they were raiding an enemy tribe's settlement. He snuck out of the ship, disobeying orders. He found a cave near the village where he heard a strange noise in. The noise was a sort of hissing growl. Cyrius used a light spell that Derilich taught him and to his horror, right in his face was the face of a bladed muspah. The muspah lunged at him and he ran towards a wall. Cyrius was trapped and the muspah was about to strike. Cyrius dropped and rolled to the side at the last minute and the muspah slammed into the cave and part of the cave's cieling fell on top of the muspah, killing it instantly. Cyrius left the cave and got back on the ship and told no one about this encounter, he still hasn't to this day. That night, Cyrius had a nightmare that showed muspah, the face of what he is now sure of as Mah, and a lot of other horrid things to which he cannot describe, this causing some mental damage. He beleives that his encounter somehow allowed him to share a dream with Mother Mah but he is not for sure. The dream still haunts him to this day and the mention of Mother Mah or the muspah makes him uneasy. In his teenage years, Cyrius was eager to join the band of pirates and he was given the job of being the one who steered the ship. Cyrius was the best sailor probably on the ship, he every day almost came up with new tactics and he was just then hitting puberty. He had one tactic by using the large ship they owned to literally ram into other smaller ships to damage them enough then raid them. Cyrius quickly went from wheel operator to first mate. Cyrius conducted many raids with his pirate gang on land and sea, they were becoming very successful pirates. Often in his spare time, he studied and practiced Necromancy. He was very talented in Necromancy and he had much potential. Soon, while they were sailing, they docked at a port where they saw a jackal-headed man named Itchlarin. Ichlarin said he'd take them away from the horrible Freneskae and to a better world, Gielinor. Cyrius, his pirate group, and many other Dreams of Mah accepted. Itchlarin then took them to a new world. Goodbye Freneskae, Hello Gielinor (2nd Age) Cyrius was brought to Gielinor at around the age of 1,000 by Ichlarin, along with a lot of other Dreams of Mah. The largest Mahjarrat tribe realised soon enough they weren't the only tribe, some minor tribes had entered. Cyrius though, got along with the mahjarrat quite nicely. Derilich and Cyrius worked on the same things under Ichlarin. Ichlarin wasn't very fond of Cyrius's Necromancy and Cyrius grew annoyed at him. Cyrius studied about the enemy, Zaros. Zaros seemed to appeal to him more than Ichlarin did and he had thoughts of betraying Ichlarin but set them aside for the time being. One smaller Dream of Mah, Nocturne, someone Cyrius had met on Freneskae before, didn't like Zaros too well and perfered Ichlarin. Later Zaros came to the Children of Mah to recruit them, Cyrius happily joined. Nocturne on the other hand, dissappeared. Captain Cyrius (2nd Age) Unlike Ichlarin, Zaros allowed Cyrius to go all out on his Necromancy. Derilich became a naval captain, and later, so did Cyrius. Cyrius worked as a captain, using similar tactics as he did during his life of a pirate. He commissioned a ship that was full black but with a white Zarosian symbol on the sails, had a kind of armor on the front to make ramming ships easier. He named the ship The Ram. The Ram was a large and effective ship, perfect for ramming enemy ships. Korvan was nominated as Cyrius's first mate, which angered Korvan. He fought hard against Saradominsts during the Zaros and Saradomin wars. Cyrius reported to General Zamorak. Cyrius had later heard that his old friend, Malstrom, had lost his arm in a battle and Cyrius took some metal and enchanted it to create a metal, but working, arm for Malstrom. Cyrius met the Crudelis-Mah, Crevor, and they realised they were father and son. Crevor tried to kill Cyrius but Cyrius was able to fire an ice barrage at him, freezing Crevor completely. In fear he would escape, Cyrius didn't thaw him out to deliver the final bow. Instead, he closed the frozen Crevor in a metal box and buried it in a cave above what is now Rellekka. Cyrius was of pretty good power, with his potential and knowlage, his Necromancy soared. He had owned 99 wights: 33 Rangers, 33 Melee Users, 33 Magers, and had a large 9 foot half-giant bodyguard by the name of Karn Steel. Cyrius had gotten news one day that Derilich's ship was attacked by dragonkin led by the dragonkin, Sahpithah. Sahpithah took credit for killing Derilich himself and Cyrius was infuriated. Cyrius took a 20 year break from being a captain to prepare for revenge on this dragonkin. Cyrius and other Praedonum-Mah created a staff made of bane ore that was tuned to kill dragonkin. Cyrius began training, filling himself up with magical energy until he noticed something. He had a cap that was full, and it hit him. He was a Division Two. He kept it secret for the time and then still went on with his plan. Cyrius then found Sahpithah and challenged him. Cyrius was loosing at first, when he used quick thinking and tripped the dragonkin over. Sahpithah fell face first and Cyrius took the staff blade and stabbed it in the back of the neck, some parts of the blade breaking off. Cyrius removed the blade and Sahpithah choked to death on the bane blade peices. Cyrius returned to his ship, The Ram, and took the wheel. The crew knew their captain had returned and won, while Korvan was angry that he wasn't temporary captain anymore. Zaros's empire was growing and growing and Cyrius was becoming a respected captain. He was waiting to hear if he would be promoted to Admiral when he got a visit from Korvan, who spoke of Zamorak's plan and asked if he wanted to help, Cyrius refused and Korvan attacked him with overwhelming amounts of fire spells without warning, and Cyrius without a way to defend himself. Korvan left, thinking Cyrius dead. Cyrius in an attempt to heal his very fatal injuries fast, used a lot of his rejuvination energy, permanently, leaving a scar that no matter what would not go away beside his eye as a reminder. Cyrius felt his cap lower more dramatically than ever, all the way to his minimum. To his slight relief his minumum was higher than most Division Two's. At this point it was already known he was a Division Two but he still had respect for his capability. He was no longer as powerfull as he once was, now even a lower Division Two. He was lost a bit, but he met a Division Two Dream of Mah of Mah that felt sorry for him and still saw potential in him. Her name was Sivlerizza. Sivlerizza and Cyrius fell in love very quickly and on the day they were married, Zamorak banished Zaros. God Wars (3rd Age) The God Wars were most likely the worst years of Cyrius's life. Newly weds Cyrius and Sivlerizza learned of Zaros's banishment quickly and Cyrius theorised what would happen next. He was right, too. A lot of Zarosians became Zamorakians. Zamorak was banished but he knew this wouldn't be over, once again he was right. Zamorak returned as a full fledged god and he and Saradomin sent their followers to wipe out all knowlage of Zaros. All of the Praedonum-Mah, save Korvan, remained with Zaros. It became known about Cyrius's cap lowering dramatically and he feared this would make him a target. Cyrius and Sivlerizza stayed in Senntisten, but sometimes Cyrius would leave Senntisten to help with war things. Much time past and eventually Cyrius and Sivlerizza decided to perform a ritual to create two children: Igneous and Vercilla. They had everything of Sivlerizza except for their blood red eyes, which they got from Cyrius. Sivlerizza had started to spend a lot of time with this other Dream of Mah named Ghizard. Ghizard was a large and arrogant Xarvos-Mah who was very muscular, he fought with a large dragon two handed sword. Cyrius suspected he was a Zamorakian spy, but he had no evidence. Sivlerizza started leaving the house more and more and Cyrius was getting suspicious. One night, he followed her and to his horror, he saw Sivlerizza and Ghizard kissing. He growled and yelled at both of them. Ghizard remarked that he was much better and Cyrius was a weak mage. Sivlerizza said that she prefered Ghizard more and also to his suprise, Ghizard's entire house had Zamorak's symbols around. Ghizard was a spy of Zamorak, and Sivlerizza secretly turned Zamorakian. Ghizard and Sivlerizza then went back to Cyrius's house and he chased them there. They only had time to grab one child, and that child was his son Igneous. They then teleported away, leaving Cyrius and Vercilla alone. Years went past and Sennestian was under attack by Zamorakians, and one of them, Korvan. Vercilla was only a child at this time. The Zarosians were holding them off until they had to retreat. The Zamorakians then were starting to win, the Zarosians fleed. Cyrius, along with his daughter and the Dreams of Mah: Malstrom, Zivorius, Malistaire, Wivorissa, Mavus, and Carvandus stuck together for a bit. Shortly after, Senntisten was attacked by Saradominests, Korvan was thought to have died during this. They after some time returned to find that Senntisten was replaced by a city called Saranthium, this enraged Cyrius. The group was found by an icyene and, feeling older, Vercilla tried to reason with this icyene. The icyene cried "Parish you vile beast, in the name of Saradomin" and sliced Vercilla's throat, killing her. Cyrius's rage went crazy and he ripped the icyene's wings off and left him there. This icyene was named a hero for his "sacrifice," this helped Cyrius to hate Saradomin a lot. Cyrius and his group spent some time in morytania where he became good friends with the still Zarosian vampyre, Axel Malblood. Malstrom was killed by multiple Saradominest humans which enraged Cyrius. Cyrius's hatred for Saradomin amplified more. Cyrius, after years past, Cyrius's group met Igneous once again. Igneous beleived that Ghizard was his father and hated Cyrius. Sivlerizza also was there and she ambushed Cyrius. Cyrius awoke to Igneous, Ghizard, and Sivlerizza. Cyrius was tied in chains and couldn't move. They kept him there, but eventually Cyrius found a way to escape. Cyrius then attacked Ghizard, hurting him very badly. He then escaped. Cyrius tried contacting members of the Praedonum-Mah tribe, which all of them, except for Korvan who was now beleived dead, stayed with Zaros. No one answered, they were all dead. Cyrius wandered alone for awhile, he had some issues with all of the factions, being a Zarosian. He even was arrested in human form by Bandosians and sent on a ship to fight to the death among 250 other humans, and the survivor got their freedom. Cyrius had an advantage being a Dream of Mah and he was returned to freedom. Cyrius found Zivorius, Malistaire, Wivorissa, Mavus, and Carvandis then stuck together and fled to the desert on Cyrius's ship, The Ram. A ship of Bandosian privateers raided The Ram as it was about to dock at a desert port. They caused the ship to sink, killing Carvandis's wife, Wivoirissa. The five Dreams of Mah then killed all of the privateers in a fit of rage. Cyrius, Zivorius, Malistaire, Mavus, and Carvandis set up a small camp in the desert. Quickly though, the camp was later raided by a group of icyene that strayed into the desert, one of the powerfull icyenes struck down and killed Malistaire and the four remaining Dreams of Mah fled. Cyrius, Zivorius, Mavus, and Carvandis at this point decided to wait out the god wars, disguised as many desert humans. Mavus came with news of a god called Guthix who came out of the ground and banished the gods, the four Dreams of Mah were releived. Cyrius discovered that the reason his tribe was wiped out by Saradominests was that the Inflatus-Mah influenced them to do so, Cyrius desired revenge. Wushanko Islands (4th Age) Cyrius enacted on this revenge by luring the entire tribe into a large cave full of dragonkin that murdered all of them, Cyrius watched as that happened. Only one member who has been in hibernation, Malicorzan, remained living. He didn't even know his tribe was murdered. The four Dreams of Mah went their seporate ways, Carvandis decided to take the identity of a human in the desert still, Mavus disguised himself as a Fremennik human, Zivorius headed to Morytania where he took the identity of a werewolf man, and Cyrius took a ship to these Wushanko Islands he had heard about. Cyrius disguised himself as one of the locals, going by the name Kurai Fantomu. Kurai started as 25 years old but would over time live to be 88. Kurai searched everywhere for a place to live when he found a peaceful town. He moved in there and learned of someone named Sensei Chie. Kurai if he wanted to know about this place decided he should speak to this Sensei Chie. Sensei Chie was very old for a human, at 110. Kurai became Sensei Chie's apprentice and he was taught the ways of the Wushanko combat. When Kurai was 33, he had already mastered it, which is no suprise because he's actually the Praedonum-Mah, Cyrius. Kurai eventually met a woman by the name of Emiko Josei. Emiko was very kind and beutiful, Cyrius did not wish to fall in love with a human, but he did anyway. Two years later, the two were married, Emiko had no idea of Kurai's real identity. Kurai eventually revealed that he was actually Cyrius to Emiko. Cyrius expected Emiko to scream and leave him but she just embraced him, saying she still loved him. Cyrius was glad that his wife still loved him for what he was but he had to keep himself secret in public, Emiko respected this. Just days after revealing himself, he got a message from Sensei Chie. 41 year old Kurai went to see his former master who was dying at 126. Kurai decided since Sensei Chie was dying, it was okay to reveal himself. All Sensei Chie did was smile, his last words saying "I know, I always knew." Cyrius was baffled by this, then Sensei Chie died. Cyrius turned back into Kurai and buried his former master. Seven years later, Kurai was sent a vision from what he beleived to be the spirit of Sensei Chie that an evil was coming, an evil that bore a four pointed star. Kurai at 48 years old said he must go to his wife, Emiko. She understood, she always did. The two shared a passionate kiss and then Kurai was on his way to train. Kurai spent 30 years training, and he eventually became Sensei Fantomu at 78 years old. Sensei Fantomu returned to his town, and met again with his now old wife. He then waited for the evil to come. Exactly 10 years later, the evil had come. Saradominest missionaries came to the island when they had heard about the Wushanko to convert it's people. The people regected this and the Saradominests attacked them. Sensei Fantomu was 88 years old, but from all his training and keeping himself in good shape, was still suprisingly able to fight, and fight well. The Saradominests were led by Sir Dars, a 36 year old m an with way too much pride. Sensei Fantomu and Sir Dars quickly became enemies. Sir Dars had found out that Sensei Fantomu was actually the Praedonum-Mah, Cyrius and wanted to prove it. Sensei Fantomu returned home from the war to find his wife murdered and a note reading. "I know what you are, come and get me. - Sir Dars" Cyrius was enraged, and in full Dream of Mah form attacked Sir Dars. The island natives and the Saradominests witnessed that their Sensei Fantomu was actually the Praedonum-Mah, Cyrius. Cyrius had killed Sir Dars and had scared the Saradominests off, afraid of what the locals he had come to care for would think, Cyrius fled. Little did they know the locals celebrated him as a hero. Cyrius's hatred for Saradomin began to grow even more. Sensei Fantomu headed towards the desert to meet with Ali the Curious, or Carvandis the Dream of Mah. Shortly after arriving, Sensei Fantomu felt strange; he realised that he was dying from a disease he had caught on board the ship. He began to have black energy come off him, and his eyes turn red. Then in a flash of light, he changed from 88 year old Sensei Fantomu to 30 year old Ali the Odd. Desert Days (4th Age) Carvandis explained the whereabouts of Zivorius and Mavus. Mavus commited suicide when a group of Zamorakian Dreams of Mah tried to capture him for a ritual sacrifice, he said he'd rather take his own life then let himself die during a ritual. Zivorius had returned to the desert and took the disguise of Ali the Extravagant, he and Carvandis were living as roommates. Cyrius moved in with Zivorius and Carvandis and all posed, since their disguises looked related, as brothers. They became known as the Ali Brothers and they lived in what is now Nardah. They lived the lives of normal humans, became even known in the community. They made a business off of selling antiques. Six years had passed and Zivorius had news for Cyrius and Carvandis. Zivorius decided he should move back to Morytania, he had a life there that he actually liked. Cyrius and Carvandis didn't protest, Zivorius was known to be a bit annoying afterall. One day, Ali the Odd was in the market when a hooded woman was offering to sell a large black dragon egg. Ali the Odd was very interested in this, always wanting to own a dragon so he payed the money and brought it. The egg eventually hatched, and a baby female black dragon was born. Cyrius decided to name her Sombra. Sombra lived upstairs in the small house, while Carvandis and Cyrius had a lair they had built under the house. Life was going okay for Cyrius during this time, but 13 years later, this would change. Saradominest knights marched into Nardah, attempting to convert everyone there to their religion. Most of the people there lied and said they were already Saradominest just to get them to go away, except Ali the Curious, he said he had no religion and would like to keep it that way. The Saradominests didn't like this answer and when Ali the Odd tried to get Ali the Curious to restate that, a bolt went right through Ali the Curious's head. Ali the Curious collapsed onto the ground, Carvandis also dying within the disguise and a strange power surged through everyone, the sign of the death of a Dream of Mah. The Saradominests were frightened by this, and they ran off, the villagers of Nardah just startled. Cyrius mourned for the death of his ally, him being the one he knew the longest out of the original group, and was closest to. The village of Nardah had a funeral for Ali the Curious and people payed respects to the home of Ali the Odd, who didn't attend the funeral. Cyrius cursed the god Saradomin, shouting to himself that he ruined his life. Sombra witnessed this and was curled up, shaking in the corner. Cyrius sighed and went over to Sombra, rubbing her head. One year had passed, and Cyrius had mostly gotten over what happend to Carvandis. One day, while he was selling his antiques, a Dream of Mah, not even bothering with a disguise, stormed into Nardah. The Dream of Mah was none other than Igneous. He yelled out that he knew Cyrius was there. Eventually he and Cyrius met eatchother and fought, the house Ali the Odd lived in destroyed. Cyrius had teleported away, Igneous in rage blasted fire everywhere, then teleporting himself. After some time, Cyrius returned to Nardah. He packed his things and took Sombra with him to the more wild desert. Cyrius collapsed the lair, destroying it completely so no one could use it. Ali the Odd had suffered much burn damage and he, in a flash of light, changed from 50 year old Ali the Odd, to 75 year old Ali the Quiet. Ali the Quiet lived as a hermit in a cave, rarely spoke to anyone, only left the desert for the Ritual of Rejuvination, he lived this way for just one year. Cyrius had contacted Zivorius and told him to get down to the desert. Zivorius arrived, and Cyrius explained he decided it's best he hibernate, he had nowhere else to go. Zivorius was given Sombra to take care of, and Cyrius went into hibernation in an underground tomb with his valuables. Awoken (5th Age - 6th Age) It was a hot desert day in year 169, 5th age and a little ancient structure was sitting outside in the middle of nowere. Soon, a figure approached it and dusted the sand off the door. He used his advanced lockpicking skills and opened the Zarosian symboled door. Inside was a dark tomb, holding many valuables, including a solid gold life-sized statue of Zaros. The thief was overwhelmed by this jackpot he had found. He saw what looked like to him an onyx lodged onto the statue of an unknown being on top of the tomb. The thief was able to pluck the gem out and to his suprise, it started glowing. Rocks collapsed and blocked the door and the thief was trapped in the tomb. From behind him, he heard a sort of hissing growl. The thief slowly turned around and saw to his horror, an 8'4" skeletal being. Two other coffins bursted open, animated mummies walking out. The thief screamed and the skeletal being snapped his fingers, the mummies haulting. "What are you doing here, you should not be in here." the skeletal being said, a bit angry. The thief's voice quivered, "I...I was just... um." the thief was too afraid of this thing. "What year is it," the skeletal being asked, "It's year 169, 5th age." the thief replied nervously. The thief knew what this thing was, he had heard the legends, he knew this was a Dream of Mah. "Wh-who are you?" the thief asked. "My name is Cyrius." the Praedonum-Mah replied. "Now, when did the 4th age end, thief?" The thief replied, "It ended at year 2,000." "Hm, well I've been sleeping for awhile then-gah!" Cyrius grabbed his chest in pain. Startled by this, the thief said, "Are you okay?" "No, I am not, I've gone too long without rejuvinating!" Cyrius said, a bit panicked. Cyrius got himself together and said, "I can sense though that the next ritual is coming, so I'll be fine." "Okay, can I go now?" the thief asked sheepishly. "Give it first." Cyrius said. "Give what?" the thief replied. "The gem." Cyrius said. The thief gave him the gem and when Cyrius's hand touched the thief's Cyrius planted one of his magic tracking devices to keep tabs on this thief that knows he has returned. Then Cyrius put the gem in a bag he had tied to his battle robes. Cyrius shot a wind spell at the rocks, clearing the doorway, and the thief sprinted out, leaving Cyrius in the tomb. Cyrius shut the door and prepared to meet some old friends. Cyrius met with Zivorius and Axel Malblood in morytania, them being his only two allies left. Zivorius had brought his now fully grown dragon, Sombra, back to Cyrius. She recognised him right away and Cyrius communicated with her using draconic languages. Sombra had become exceptionally smart for a dragon, similar to that of Mr. Mordaut, but not as smart. Cyrius and Zivorius prepared for the ritual of rejuvination. Cyrius, Zivorius, Igneous, and a few Arravs showed up for the ritual of rejuvination, Igneous was angry to find Cyrius there. Igneous had thought Cyrius had died, as most who still remembered him did. Through much choice, Igneous was the odd man out and was chosen for sacrifice. Igneous refused to be sacrificed so he used a last minute tele-other originally aimed for Cyrius to take his place, but it accidentally hit Zivorius. Zivorius ended up being the sacrifice and Igneous lived again. In the start of the 6th age, Cyrius, disguised as a human, met the thief again in the skullary bar, he learned the thief's name was ironically, Thief. Thief learned this human was infact Cyrius and Cyrius hired Thief to work for him on adjusting to human culture of this time period. Cyrius lived in what was left of Uzer at this time. Thief once accompanied him to Morytania where he figured out he was a half werewolf. Cyrius often ran into some issues with the Arrav family, them not approving of some of his ways, he called them controlling and such. Cyrius later met a mind-slayer named for short, Oak. Oak stayed with Cyrius to help him with his research. Oak learned of some of the things Cyrius was planning and told the Godless and the Arravs. Cyrius, knowing he'd be outnumbered, left Uzer with Thief. Cyrius moved temporarily to Eagle's Peak. At Eagle's Peak, Cyrius started planning with the Dream of Mah, Isaac. While at Eagle's Peak, Cyrius started drawing blueprints for a tower on an island he had found off Morytania and the Wilderness. The small island had trees and an abandoned house on it, Cyrius was going to convert this house into something but he didn't know what. He visited many graveyards, picking up bodies that can be turned into undead to build the tower. The undead worked 'round the clock and eventually the tower was completed, Cyrius returned them to their resting places when he was finished with them. Cyrius, Thief, and Isaac walked around the new tower, it was perfect. The tower part was more of a conductor, given this area had a lot of storms he could create a lightning rod and use it to power his new Necromancy tactics and illuminate the pipes around, giving light. He also built a hole in the underground base, connecting it to the ocean to also use for water powered things. Over time, Cyrius became interested in what the Godless faction was doing, who they were. Cyrius devised a plan to spy on them, but he would not tell his fellow Zarosians this, for he feared if too many people knew on any side, they'd give him away. Cyrius did inform one Zarosian, his friend Axel Malblood. Cyrius brainwashed himself to loose faith in Zaros, but when his spying was over, Axel would break the trance. Unfortunately, at Rimmington and not going as planned, Isaac attacked Cyrius at the Godless base in Rimmington, he was killed by Noah II. Cyrius tried to stop Noah from killing him but it was too late. Cyrius told Thief that he had became a Godless member. Spying On The Godless Faction (6th Age) (will be written soon, whenever I get off my lazy ass) Awoken Continued (6th Age) (will be written soon, whenever I get off my lazy ass) Life After Death (6th Age) (will be written soon, whenever I get off my lazy ass) Appearance Facial Cyrius has a light, metallic grey skin tone. He has equally metallic face markings. Cyrius has blood red eyes that are really emphasized from his colorless face. Cyrius has a large scar beside his right eye, (his right). Bodily Cyrius stands at 8'4.0", he is similar to Zemouregal in build and height, but may be a bit skinnier. He weighs (unknown, still figuring it out). He's got some muscle on him but he isn't ripped completely. (unfinished here) Personality Cyrius is in a nutshell, strange. He's very paranoid, given he has 9 locks with diferent keys on his tower door. Cyrius, while intelegant, can at times run into things without thinking. Cyrius spends most of his time in his tower, researching. Cyrius does not like building personal relationships because of what has happend to those he did hold dear. Abilities *Shapeshifting - Like any Dream of Mah he is able to shapeshift within reason. *Necromancy - Cyrius spent much of his years studying the art of Necromancy even as a child when he had free time. *Basic Spells - As these spells are simple, it wouldn't be impossible for a Dream of Mah to know how to use these. *Ancient Magicks - Cyrius learned these while he was in Zaros's empire, he has used these greatly to his advantage. *Creativity - Cyrius uses his creative mind to think up new ideas, he currently is even trying to modernise Necromancy. *Lucid Dreaming - One thing he has profected while working on his own mind is to lucid dream all the time, this allows him to sleep and also think. *Custom Spells - Using what he learned from existing spells, he has been able to mix them in ways where he has created his own spells. Some notable ones will be listed. *Shadow Realm - Cyrius is able to access the Shadow Realm, however, his ability to use it is very unmatched vs Sliske's. *Elemental Strike/Bolt/Blast/Wave/Surge - Taken from the Basic Spellbook, Cyrius mixed all of the elements in it and used them to create a spell that is available in each tier of Basic blasts. *Death Rush/Burst/Blitz/Barrage - Taken from the Ancient Spellbook, Cyrius mixed all of the elements in it and used them to create a spell that is available in each tier of Ancient blasts, Cyrius dubbed it Death because it's known to be deadly. *Bone Golem - Cyrius is able to use his Necromancy abilities to cause all nearby bones in the ground or on the surface to assemble into a golem, it's size depending on the amount of bones found. This golem is easy but time consuming to kill, while the foe is busy fighting the golem, Cyrius can attack them. The golem is more of a distraction. *Surge - Cyrius is farmiliar with the surge spell, his version is physical strength combined with magic, this teleportation magic allows him to have a quick jolt of speed. However, this can only be used sometimes due to the fact that too much use can damage him. *The rest will be written (whenever I get off my lazy ass and do it) Disabilites *Will be written. (whenever I get off my lazy ass and do it) Languages Freneskaen: A+ Commonspeak: A+ Kharidian: A+ Infernal: A- Menaphosian: A+ Elvish: A- Eon-Eo: B- Ghost-Speak: A+ Gallery CyriusIngame.png|Cyrius as he appeared in game before he lost his natural body. CyriusSketch.png|A slightly outed drawing of Cyrius with his natural body by Jack The Mad CyriusTowerLocation.png|The location of Cyrius's tower. Trivia *Cyrius is in some ways based off The Doctor, one example being his love for fezzes. *Cyrius, like most Dreams of Mah, doesn't eat. He actually at times can be sick by watching people eat that "garbage." *Cyrius is a master of chess. *Cyrius, while trying not to judge on races, ironically has a hatred for Dragonkin. *Cyrius has a deep hatred for puns. *Cyrius, even though called cold-hearted, is often seen as caring to children and even some adult humans. This is because he is still hurt by the death of his daughter and his fatherly instincts can still kick in. *Cyrius can speak 8 languages. *Cyrius was born on the first day of the Second Age. *Cyrius's original name was going to be Skorpious. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Dark Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Zarosian